


An Innocent Game

by OmgYasHenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Showers, True Love, blowjob, drinking alcohol, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgYasHenny/pseuds/OmgYasHenny
Summary: When all is laid to bare, you can't get away with much.Steve has been away for a week, and Tony has really missed him.





	An Innocent Game

_When all is laid to bare, you can’t get away with much._

Tony scratched the back of his head. How many hours had they been playing this game? Two, three? He’d stopped counting after his seventh shot of whiskey.

“Never have I ever kissed a guy!” Screamed a maniacal Wade Wilson.

“You’ve kissed Peter!” MJ giggled. “I was there.”

“I know, I like drinking… And chimichangas. God, they burn on the way out though.” He mimed a farting noise and started giggling hysterically.

It definitely felt like more than three hours. They had been playing Never Have I Ever since they had started celebrating Peter getting a 2:1 in his first year of undergraduate studies at Yale.

Tony downed his ninth shot. He was still completely coherent, his liver was more than capable of digesting a few alcohol molecules, especially now that Extremis monitored his body’s repair mechanics.

While the others were still giggling about Wade’s mannerisms, Tony accessed the elevator CCTV, a man with blond hair had just entered an all too familiar access code. Cap, was coming home.

A smile spread across Tony’s face. He had missed Steve. Steve had been called away to train some of the new SHIELD recruits in reconnaissance, and stealth in urban areas. Apparently, Fury had been adamant it had to be Steve, something about inspiring the youth.

The elevator dinged, and everyone looked up. “Heya, guys.” Steve waved to everyone. Everyone returned the wave. “I’ll just have a quick shower and I’ll join you guys.”

Tony stood up. No way was he leaving his man to shower alone. He followed Steve, tiptoeing down the hallway, making sure Steve wasn’t aware of his presence. Steve entered their shared en suite, the door closed behind him.

Tony entered the room, slowly opening the door to peep around, Steve was already in the shower. He walked in, locking the door. He stepped out of his clothing, putting them neatly on a chair. He knew how bad Steve was when it came to cleanliness.

Tony opened the bathroom door. Then froze.

Steve was standing there, completely naked, with his arms crossed across his chest, staring right at Tony. “You really didn’t think I would notice you following me? I know you Tony.” He stepped forward. “I missed you too.”

“I never said I missed you.” But Tony couldn’t resist the kiss that had started melting across his lips. “Although, I did… Miss you, I mean.” Tony kissed him back, relishing in the taste of his lover’s mouth, he reached his hands up the back of Steve’s back, clinging on to the back of his shoulders. God, Steve made him feel safe.

“I do actually need a shower, though.” Steve stated. Stepping back, and gesturing towards the shower. “Maybe, you’d like to join me. You can tell me all about your week.”

Tony didn’t need to be asked twice. He shot into the shower, forgetting that it hadn’t been turned on, and silently cursing himself for the cold water that inevitably started to flow.

Steve stepped in behind him. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s hips, and kissed the inside of his neck. “It was terrible being away for so long. They wouldn’t even let me use the satellite phone.”

“I know. Being apart from you is the most difficult thing I have ever had to do. I have to deal with the Board of Directors every Monday.”

“Harder than fighting the urge to kiss me right now?” Steve winked, cheekily.

Tony lost all his inhibitions. He turned around, skin rubbing on skin, and swung his arms over the shoulders of Steve. He planted a hot, wet kiss across Steve’s lips, before pressing his tongue in-between his lips. Steve reacted accordingly, wrapping his arms around Tony, and embracing the kiss.

The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, but to them it felt like hours.

“You’re excitable.” Steve smiled, eyes darting down to see Tony’s erection, poking at his inner thigh.

“Umm, have you seen you?” Tony blushed. “I’ll sort you out later, Mr. Everyone is going to wonder where we’ve gone.”

“I’m sure they can figure it out.” Steve smiled, kissing Tony again, deeper still.

“Come on, I came here to help you wash, you must be exhausted.” Tony tried again.

“Thanks.” Steve laid against the wall, and let Tony lather up some soap and start washing him. “I appreciate this.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Tony worked his fingers into all the deep kinks and knotted muscles in his husband’s body. He loved this man dearly, and anything he could do to help, was never too much.

* * *

 

“Never have I ever sat on my own sword! No pun intended.” Wade was still rolling around. Maybe, the alcohol had got to him. Maybe, maybe it was just Wade.

“I’m not even asking…” Peter started.

“Was it on purpose?” MJ blurted out.

“…That.” Peter dropped his head.

“Well, seeing as you’re asking. Yes. I lost my neighbour’s cocaine up there, and boy can that blind woman cut with a wife.” Wade shrugged. “But boy can she cook a mean burrito.”

It was now Steve’s turn.

“Come on, Steve. What’ya gonna say?” Wade drooled, with wide eyes. “Never have I ever slain a hydra? Never have I ever kissed a girl? Never have I ever eaten Mexican food? Can you believe?”

Steve smiled. “Nice Queer Eye reference, JVN. Never have I ever slept with a reporter.”

The whole room drank, except for Steve.

“When did you?” Peter gave MJ a quizzical look.

“You work for the Daily Bugle, Pete.” MJ kissed her boyfriend’s cheek.

“Oh, yeah. That would explain it.” Peter giggled.

“Never have I ever had to excuse myself from drinking so I can welcome my husband home properly.” Tony said. “First time for everything.” He downed his last whiskey, grabbed Steve by the hand, and pulled him off to their bedroom.

“What do you think he meant by that?” Wade asked.

Peter and MJ shared a knowing glance. “We’ll tell you when you’re older.” MJ replied.

“OK. Now where did I put my unicorn?” Wade shouted.

* * *

Tony pulled Steve into the bedroom, their lips barely separated the entire time. They slammed the door behind them, they didn’t have time for minor distractions. Tony pushed Steve onto the bed, and just looked at him for a while. “My Steve, the most glorious of all the Wonders of the World.”

Steve laughed, and gestured with a “come hither” finger. Tony climbed on top of him, burying his head into his neck. Steve moaned loudly. A week was a long time of going without such intimate desires. All he could feel was the wet tongue lapping at his throat, hitting so many sensitive spots he couldn’t think straight. All he could hear was the heavy breathing of Tony. “Oh, Tony. I’ve missed you.”

Tony didn’t reply, he was too busy attempting to get Steve’s shirt off.  _Couldn’t you have just worn a tank?_  He wondered to himself. Having finally pulled the shirt off, he started kissing all over his husband’s chest. He knew how sensitive Steve’s nipples were, and focused on them. The sound of Steve gasping for air whenever he put pressure on the bud with his teeth aroused him. The pleasure he was able to give this man, well, it was only just starting.

Steve reached up and tried to take Tony’s tank off. “No, I didn’t ask you to do that.” Tony said, pushing down on Steve’s chest.

“If you don’t let me see you, I’ll-” There was a sudden rip of fabric. “-Rip it off, was what I was going to say.”

Tony just looked at him, surprised. “Well, that’s one way to get a guy out of his clothes.” He then planted a deep kiss on Steve’s lips. Steve groaned louder.

“Tony, I-” Steve started.

“I know,” Tony replied, moving back down Steve’s chest, nibbling on his nipples, and licking at the creases in his abs.

He reached down and undid the button of Steve’s jeans, the zipper soon followed. The speed at which the jeans were tugged off would have competed with the speed of the Iron Man suit.

“Ooo, tighty-whities. You know with a bulge that size, you really should wear boxers and put it down the side.” Tony exclaimed with a smile on his face, poking his tongue out the left side of his lips.

“I appreciate the support,” Steve explained.

“I’ll show you support.” Tony replied, and started massaging Steve’s cock through the underwear. Steve began to cry out, but was silenced by Tony’s lips. The feel of Steve’s lips excited Tony, he needed this, needed this closeness.

Tony buried his teeth into Steve’s neck, which made Steve buck against Tony’s hand. Tony smiled, and continued his dental assault on Steve’s neck. Steve’s squirming just made this all the more exciting. He licked down his neck, and bit and nibbled on the other man’s nipples again.

Steve reached for Tony’s growing erection, but Tony held his hands down next to his head. He knew Steve could overpower him if he really wanted to, but he was relieved to see that he was playing along.

Tony continued to move down until his lips were at the waistband of Steve’s underwear, he licked along the line of flesh just above the waistband. Steve bucked, temporarily stunning Tony with a bulge bash to the throat. Steve was wriggling so much, and Tony knew just what to do.

Slowly, he pulled down the waistband, down past his knees, and off of the blond man’s body. “You’re delicious,” Tony said in a coy manner. He didn’t wait for the other man to reply. He placed his hand on Steve’s cock and proceeded to pull back the foreskin, the moan from Steve was really pushing Tony to his limits. The noises Steve was making was going to make him cum before he had time to even get his clothes off.

While Steve was still moaning, Tony took the head of his cock into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the head and glands, wet and soft. Steve practically convulsed with pleasure, and the scream of rivalled that of a siren.  _Thank god I’ve soundproofed this room_ , Tony thought to himself. He continued to suck on his husband’s cock until he could feel a pulsing come down the shaft, he proceeded to fondle Steve’s balls until he felt the warm, wet juices of his lover explode into his mouth. There was a heck of a lot of it. “Now, there’s a week’s worth of man right there!” Tony laughed, quickly swallowing, so as not to make a mess. Steve loved cleanliness.

Tony pulled himself back up, and laid next to Steve, while Steve held him in his arms. “That was phenomenal!” Steve exclaimed, placing a kiss on Tony’s forehead. Tony leaned up and returned the kiss.

“I think you’ll find that you’re the phenomenal one.” Tony grinned. “Want to go again?”

“I’m ready if you are,” Steve smiled.

Tony reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube, he got up onto his knees, and started to reach around to lubricate his ass. “Wait…” Steve exclaimed.

Tony flinched. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“Nothing. I was… I want you to penetrate me.”

“But… You’re a virgin, in that regard. Are you sure?”

“Tony, you were there when I was being thawed from the ice. You were the only one that thought to tap out ‘I’m here for you’ in Morse code. You’ve saved my life so many times, every time we go onto the battlefield together, I trust you with my life. A year ago tomorrow, I trusted you enough to marry you. I want to take this step with you. I trust you, and I love you.”

Tony was stunned, his eyes just couldn’t stop staring into those azure blue eyes of Steve’s.

“I trust you, Tony.” Steve continued.

Tony nodded, unable to speak. Tony lay next to his husband, and kissed him deeply. While he kissed Steve, he slowly lubricated his ass, ensuring that it was done properly, he didn’t want him to feel any discomfort. When this was done, Tony slowly massaged Steve’s ass, inserting one finger, slowly. He then proceeded to finger Steve until his muscles relaxed and his walls were slick with lubrication. He then slowly inserted a second finger, taking his time and repeating what he had just done.

Steve’s eyes were closed throughout this, his lips never leaving Tony’s, a stray whisper of “I love you” slipping out here and there, along with the occasional moan. The bliss on Steve’s face made Tony remember the first time they met. Steve, laid out on the medical bed, shivering, unable to see, hear, or speak. Tony, holding his hand, tapping Morse code for ‘I’m here for you’.

Tony moved into position between Steve’s legs, and lifted them over his shoulders. He wanted to be as close to Steve as possible for his first time. He wanted to be kissing him, holding him, looking into his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, looking deep into Steve’s eyes.

“As sure as I love you.” Was Steve’s reply.

And with that, Tony started applying pressure onto Steve’s ass with his cock. Steve winced a little as Tony entered him, but Tony cupped his face, looking into his eyes, and told him that everything will be all right.

Tony slowly leaned down until his face was next to his husband’s. He proceeded to kiss Steve deeply, and as their kiss became more intense, he slowly penetrated deeper into this man that he loved with all of his being.

Slowly, Steve began to relax, and Tony felt less and less resistance. He remained still for a minute or two, making absolutely sure that Steve was ok. He slowly withdrew and proceeded to slowly make love to his husband.

Steve swung his arms around Tony and pulled him further down, causing Tony’s cock to thrust deeper and harder into Steve, causing a very hard kiss and a very loud moan from Steve.

They continued to make love, wet kisses all over each other’s faces, necks, and ears, screams of passion and cries of love.

“I’m going to cum, sweetheart.” Tony cried, sweat running all over his body.

“I know, I know. I love you, Tony. I love you.” Steve replied, breathing heavily.

As Tony began to orgasm and explode inside his husband, Steve simultaneously came, shooting cum all over his and Tony’s bodies.

They lay like that for a while, Tony still inside Steve. Basking in the afterglow of their love.

“I love you, Steve.” Tony said, placing a kiss on Steve’s forehead.

“I love you most.” Steve replied, and fell asleep in his husband’s arms.


End file.
